Passions~~~Episode 1, 289, 632
by UA
Summary: Some things NEVER change. Especially NOT in Harmony. COMPLETE


Disclaimer-I don't own the characters I write about. They belong to JER and NBC.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PASSIONS~~~EPISODE 1,289,632  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Miguel," Charity sighed sweetly.  
  
"Oh, Charity," Miguel echoed. Patting the top of Charity's faded gray hair.  
  
"I love you, Miguel."  
  
"I love you more, Charity. I'm so happy we're going to be married soon. I can't believe it. It's almost like yesterday.the day I met you."  
  
Charity's blue eyes softened. And her nose crinkled up. Amidst a sea of wrinkles. "It was love at first sight."  
  
"Over 60 years ago, and you're still the most beautiful girl in the world to me," Miguel grinned in that doofus way of his. "You're going to be the most beautiful bride Harmony has ever seen." Love truly was blind. Quite literally, actually. To him, Charity STILL was the most beautiful 'girl' in Harmony.  
  
"And you'll be ssssssssooooooooo handsome," Charity twittered. "I only wish the nurses would let Aunt Grace have a day pass from the home to come."  
  
"She'll be with us in our hearts."  
  
"Yes, she wi.Miguel! It's so awful! These visions! Terrible things are going to happen! Terrible things!"  
  
Miguel sighed heavily and took her hand. "Evil is not coming to Harmony, Charity. You're just a little tired. It's those awful prunes you ate for breakfast."  
  
"No, Miguel. Evil is coming. I can feel it. I'm scared, Miguel. So scared. There's danger ahead for Theresa. And Sheridan.she's going to die, Miguel. She's going to die!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
"Blah, blah, blah!" Kay grumbled. "Over 60 years of this, and Miguel still hasn't figured out his girlfriend is cuckoo. Loony tunes. Nutso. In need of an."  
  
"Kay Bennett! Miguel loves Charity. Not you. Look at them," Simone urged. A bored expression on her face. "They're so in love."  
  
Kay smoothed back her silver hair. And eyed her still-svelte figure in the mirror. "Not after tonight, Simone. Tonight I'm going sneak into Miguel's bed after Charity's asleep. After Miguel makes love to me, he'll dump my dear, sweet cousin. For me," she clapped her hands gleefully.  
  
"Where have I heard this before?" Simone mumbled. Picking up an apple from the fruit basket on the table.  
  
"Kay," Jessica hissed. Her blue eyes flashing behind her bifocals. "If you keep this up, you'll bring evil to Harmony again. You'll bring Hell back to our home."  
  
Kay rolled her eyes. "Miguel belongs with me. The sooner he realizes that."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
"Hello, girls," Sam greeted. Hobbling through the kitchen door. His walker crashing into the legs of the table.  
  
"Dad! You destroyed Mom's tomato soup cake she sent to you," Jessica said. Bending down to wipe the pieces of the horrid concoction from the floor.  
  
Kay grinned at her father's not-so-secret smile of satisfaction. "How's Mom, Dad?"  
  
Sam's bones cracked as he plopped down in the chair Jessica offered. "She was still crying when I left. The nurses said she's been upset like this years."  
  
"Still upset about living a life of sin with you, Dad? About David?" Kay asked.  
  
Jessica scowled at her sister.  
  
"That damn man! That marriage certificate was fake. Fake I tell you. He had no proof!" Sam roared.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Why can't I remember you, David? You're not my husband. Sam's my husband. My only husband. My husband, my husband, my husband, my husband!" Grace wailed.  
  
David winced. "I'M YOUR HUSBAND, GRACE. ME!"  
  
Nurse Rubble popped another chip in her mouth. "I love his accent."  
  
Nurse Flintstone groaned. "How many years is she going to let this go on? She's no spring chicken! Personally, I prefer Chief Sam's deep blue eyes."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
"JULIAN! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"  
  
"Evie Weavie," Julian hiccupped. His brandy sloshing over the top of his glass. "You know you want me. Let's go play doctor."  
  
"CRANE! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART. LIMB BY LIMB," T.C. raged.  
  
"JULIAN! YOU IMBECILE! KEEP TINY JULIAN OUT OF THIS. We have important business to take care of. Your sister must die. Tonight!"  
  
"Yes, Father," Julian muttered like a whipped puppy. Tottering forth to fetch dear old Dad an ashtray for his cigar. "YOU!"  
  
Timmy blinked his eyes and went into instant doll mode.  
  
Tabitha slapped Julian's shaking hands away. Her blond curls were tied with pink, purple, and orange ribbons.  
  
Julian shuddered. "I swear, Father. The doll talked. The Timmy doll talked. Admit it, Father. The old bat is as strange as they come."  
  
"She NEVER ages," Reese added. Punching wildly at the tiny computer in his palm. His blue eyes magnified a thousand-fold behind his thick lenses.  
  
"How rude Ross!" Tabitha glared.  
  
"POOKIE! POOKIE!" Rebecca's derriere wiggled to and fro as she shuffled over to her beloved.  
  
"Becs," Julian grinned.  
  
Rebecca undid the top two buttons of her blouse. Revealing her sagging bosoms. "Pookie," she purred. "Want to play cat burglar?"  
  
"MEOW," Julian purred. Rubbing against her. "OUCH!" he exclaimed when Ivy slugged him upside the head.  
  
"YOU DISGUSTING PIG! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE MARRIED YOU. Oh, Sam," she sighed. "I should have told you about Ethan sooner."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
"ETHAN! WON'T A DOUBLE WEDDING BE FABULOUS?"  
  
Ethan turned his head to one side. His hearing wasn't all it used to be. Wonder why? "WHAT? WHAT'S THAT YOU SAY?"  
  
"Oh, Whit," Theresa bubbled. "Isn't he so handsome? I knew Ethan belonged with me. And not with that nasty old  
  
Gwen."  
  
"Think again, Theresita," Gwen hissed. "Ethan belongs with me. And as soon as he learns the truth."  
  
Theresa's face froze. The truth? No. It was impossible. Besides.they were only little, teeny, tiny white lies. All in the name of love. "Back off, Gwen," Theresa warned. Stretching to her full height of five feet, 0 inches (she was shrinking in old age). "Ethan's mine! I won his heart. It was FATE."  
  
"I can't wait 'til Ethan finds out just how much of a liar you are," Gwen grinned smugly. "I have proof."  
  
"What kind of proof?"  
  
"This again?" Chad whispered to Whitney. "Hey, Whitney. Stop pretending. You love me. I love you. We need to Simone. Stop denying yo feelings, Ms. Russell."  
  
"We can't tell, Simone," Whitney whined. "It would kill her. Her pacemaker might go haywire."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
"Oh, Luis."  
  
"Oh, Sheridan."  
  
"I love you so much, Luis. More than I ever thought imaginable. I can't wait to be your wife."  
  
Luis threaded his fingers through Sheridan's bleached blond hair. "I love YOU so much. I can't wait to call you Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Sheridan ran a hand over Luis's pudgy stomach (hey! We all can't stay super- gorgeous in our 80's and 90's, can we?). "We've been through so much to be together. Father and Julian can't break us up now."  
  
"Let them try," Luis grinned. Waggling his eyebrow. "SHER-EE-DUN."  
  
"Oh, Luis," Sheridan moaned. "What do you say?"  
  
"I like the way you think," Luis groaned. Diving in for another kiss.  
  
They rolled around on the bed for a couple minutes.  
  
"You still got it, Luis," Sheridan panted.  
  
"I do, don't I?" Luis grinned stupidly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Alistair watched from the bushes. "Have your fun, dear daughter. Tomorrow you'll die."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Hank? Hank? Is that you? I didn't recognize you with red hair and green eyes," Grace peered. "Oh my god! You're my son with David!" 


End file.
